Cache/Who would you support in the upcoming US election
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3798.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 08:42:28 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Who would you support in the upcoming US election? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? (Read 433 times) Roose Bolton Newbie Offline 32 Personal Text Our Blades Are Sharp Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « on: February 19, 2016, 12:54:44 PM » People from all over the world play BLOC and I thought it would be interesting to find out who you would vote for in the US Presidential Election 2016. https://www.isidewith.com/political-quiz My results: http://www.isidewith.com/elections/2016-presidential/1929259141 Logged Bolton Arabia - TRW A Naked Man Holds Few Secrets; A Flayed Man, None. dmc5 Hero Member Offline 613 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #1 on: February 19, 2016, 01:33:20 PM » http://www.isidewith.com/elections/2016-presidential/1929625809 Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Online 786 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #2 on: February 19, 2016, 05:53:28 PM » Do I win? « Last Edit: February 19, 2016, 06:21:37 PM by Andrew Fastow » Logged Habibastan Guest Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #3 on: February 19, 2016, 07:05:56 PM » Absolutely disgusting. I voted for Gary last time and I will again if the RNC fucks Trump. Logged aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #4 on: February 19, 2016, 07:34:13 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on February 19, 2016, 05:53:28 PM Do I win? ew « Last Edit: February 19, 2016, 08:01:55 PM by aps » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Superman Newbie Offline 45 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #5 on: February 19, 2016, 10:40:12 PM » http://www.isidewith.com/elections/2016-presidential/1932895119 77% - Sen. Marco Antonio Rubio 73% - frm. Gov. John Ellis "Jeb!" Bush 73% - Sen. Rafael Edward "Ted" Cruz 66% - Mrs. Cara Carleton "Carly" Sneed Fiorina 65% - frm. Gov. Gary Earl Johnson 63% - Dr. Benjamin Solomon Carson 59% - Gov. John Richard Kasich 57% - frm. Myr. Michael Rubens Bloomberg 53% - Mr. Donald John Trump 53% - Gov. Christopher James Christie 30% - Sen. Bernard Sanders 28% - frm. SecState Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton 25% - Dr. Jill Ellen Stein Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40167 America, member of the Divine League www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=141 Chile, member of the LFA (Realpolitik) Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #6 on: February 20, 2016, 12:51:16 PM » Quote from: aps on February 19, 2016, 07:34:13 PM ew Hillary is shit Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #7 on: February 20, 2016, 01:59:06 PM » I support myself. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Habibastan Guest Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #8 on: February 20, 2016, 02:27:35 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 20, 2016, 01:59:06 PM I support myself. Because you a strong independent woman, who don't need no man. Logged JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 331 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #9 on: February 20, 2016, 03:06:02 PM » Kind of odd tbh but I'm happy Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 411 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #10 on: February 20, 2016, 03:22:21 PM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 20, 2016, 03:06:02 PM Kind of odd tbh but I'm happy >didn't make sure to use the same font or background colour 0/10 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #11 on: February 20, 2016, 03:24:01 PM » http://www.isidewith.com/elections/2016-presidential/1936613960 Candidates you side with... 90% Gary Johnson Gary Johnson Libertarian on social, economic, healthcare, environmental, domestic policy, immigration, education, and electoral issues. « Last Edit: February 20, 2016, 03:27:31 PM by Felicia Tamara » Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 331 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #12 on: February 20, 2016, 03:25:36 PM » Quote from: AKMB on February 20, 2016, 03:22:21 PM >didn't make sure to use the same font or background colour 0/10 I'm too poor to afford knowledge of editing Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 alysdexia Hero Member Online 1199 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #13 on: February 20, 2016, 03:25:56 PM » Oh shoot. It gave me the full results like normal but I went into the Poll tab then back into the President tab and can't read my scores anymore: It said I side 11% with Ted Cruz on electoral issues; side with most candidates fewer than that on no major issues; scale almost perfect centrist; theme moderately on Militarism, Elitism, and Tough. I put my own stance on most questions. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zJ-XD4bSoLgMgmKxhDu4jU8rL6FAgPB1Y29OrazPqRU/edit?usp=sharing Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Andrew Fastow Hero Member Online 786 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #14 on: February 20, 2016, 04:28:21 PM » All of these secret Hillary supporters. How disgusting. Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Who would you support in the upcoming US election? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3798.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 04:15:08 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Who would you support in the upcoming US election? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? (Read 431 times) alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1199 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #15 on: February 20, 2016, 04:33:00 PM » got this: http://www.isidewith.com/no-answers Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Roose Bolton Newbie Offline 32 Personal Text Our Blades Are Sharp Re: Who would you support in the upcoming US election? « Reply #16 on: February 20, 2016, 04:36:22 PM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 20, 2016, 03:06:02 PM >Not supporting Putin 120% >Not siding with Hank Hill on Propane and Propane Accessory issues You're a disgrace. Logged Bolton Arabia - TRW A Naked Man Holds Few Secrets; A Flayed Man, None. Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Who would you support in the upcoming US election? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2